brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Mandalorian Super Commando
The Clone Wars'' |Accessories =Blaster Jetpack Helmet |Variations =Head 1 Head 2 |Years =2013 UK Toy Fair 2013 … Star Wars - FBTB.net |Appearances =75022 Mandalorian Speeder }} A Mandalorian Super Commando is a Star Wars themed minifigure released in 2013. It appears in one set and has two variants, the only difference being a slight change in face printing. Description The Super Commando's helmet is mainly metallic dark grey and has a smooth, round top with no printing. The front has a black visor in the shape of a "T" which is outlined in dark red. The areas covering the cheeks are metallic dark grey with thick black lining. Additional printing depicts a diagonal black hand that covers much of the forehead and the left of the visor. On each side of the helmet is a hole where accessories such as rangefinders and flashlights can be attached. Two heads have been used for the Super Commando, this being the only difference between the variations. Both are light nougat and have green eyes, black pupils and white dots for a realistic reflection effect. One has thick brown lines marking large cheekbones, the chin, the mouth and dark rings around the eyes. A crease in the forehead is also printed on. The second is similar, but with smoother, smaller lines depicting the cheekbones and rings. Instead of a forehead wrinkle, this head depicts creases around and between the eyes. The Super Commando wears a metallic dark grey jetpack with three roughly cylindrical sections; two on the sides with thrusters on the ends and one larger one in the middle; the fuel tank and rocket launcher. The torso is largely black. Its printing is of the distinctive Mandalorian armour; a chest plate split into three parts and covering the chest and stomach. The upper part of the armour is painted dark red with grey splotches while the stomach plate is mostly grey. The utility belt of the Super Commando is black and feathers four rectangular pouches. The back printing is of a single plate on the upper back sloppily painted dark red and the back of the utility belt, printed grey. The arms are dark grey and the hands a bit lighter. The Commando's hips are light grey and are attached to unprinted dark grey legs. Background After Pre Vizsla, leader of the Mandalorian faction Death Watch, was killed dueling Darth Maul, the latter assumed command of the group of warriors. However, the late Vizsla's trusted lieutenant, Bo-Katan, refused to be commanded by an "outsider" and revolted, breaking off from Death Watch and fleeing with the soldiers under her command, the elite Nite Owls. The majority accepted Maul as the new leader and pledged their allegiance to him, painting their armor red and black to miror their leader's skin color and tattoos. Some even painted patterns on their helmets to mirror Maul's tattoos and added horns to their helmets. These Mandalorians called themselves Super Commandos and began executing Mauls orders, stopping any attempts by Bo-Katan and the Nite Owls to free Mandalore. When the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi attempted to rescue the former leader of Mandalore, Satine Kryze, Maul captured him and killed Kryze. Katan saw her opportunity then and attacked the Super Commandos, freeing Kenobi and waging a large battle with Maul's Mandalorians. Soon after, Maul was removed from command by his former master, Darth Sidious. The Super Commandos would later reappear in Star Wars Rebels as an elite Imperial combat unit, having forsworn their former allegiance to Maul in favor of service to the Empire; their leader Gar Saxon later perished after a battle with Sabine Wren. Notes * One of the head variants is used on Pre Vizsla and the other on the Mandalorians. Appearances *75022 Mandalorian Speeder Gallery of Variants Gallery MandolarianSuperCommandoNYTF.png 75022_Mandalorian_In_Pieces.jpg|The parts comprising the Super Commando References External Links Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:Clone Wars Comic minifigure